Die Eine oder Keine
by EllieSophie
Summary: Adrian Pucey schließt mit Draco Malfoy und Marcus Flint eine Wette ab. Aber was ist der Wetteineinsatz?


**Die Eine oder Keine**

Hallo alle zusammen! Nach ewigen Zeiten mal wieder etwas Neues von mir und dann ist es das Pairing Adrian/Katie. Wer es nicht mag oder gar nichts mit Hetero anfangen kann, der ist hier ganz falsch! XD

Den Anderen wünsche ich dagegen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Prolog – Der Anfang**

Adrian wusste schon nicht mehr, wie er sich in diese brenzlige Situation gebracht hatte. Jetzt stand er jedenfalls an dieses Bücherregal gepresst und beobachtete Katie Bell, wie sie über ihren Hausaufgaben saß.

Warum nur noch mal, hatte er dieser verdammten Wette zugestimmt? Richtig! Seine Slytherinehre stand auf dem Spiel und 50 Galeonen. 50 Galeonen waren für dieses Risiko eigentlich viel zu wenig.

Von welchem Risiko er sprach? Einmal, von ihr eine gescheuert zu bekommen und für die nächste Woche die Lachnummer von ganz Hogwarts zu sein und einmal, um von Woody-Boy vermöbelt zu werden, der sich ihr Qidditchkapitän und fast-Freund schimpfte.

Zum Glück nur fast, denn hätte dieser Volltrottel nicht nur Quidditch im Kopf und wäre nicht so feige, hätte er die hübsche Blondine schon längst sein Eigen nennen können. Katie Bell war nicht nur hübsch und intelligent, sondern auch sportlich und sehr gut gebaut, wie er fand.

Wäre sie nicht eine Gryffindor und somit tabu für ihn, hätte er sie sich schon längst unter den Nagel gerissen. Sie war nämlich genau sein Typ. Aber hier in Hogwarts waren Slytherin-Gryffindor Beziehungen verpönt oder wenn, wurden sie so geheim gehalten, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war, dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit drang.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es nie Slytherin-Gryffindor Beziehungen gegeben hatte, solange wie Hogwarts jetzt existierte. Bisher jedoch hatte er sich nie weiter Gedanken darum gemacht, da ihn keine Gryffindor interessiert hatte, bis er mit Marcus Flint und Draco Malfoy dummerweise auf Gryffindormädels zu sprechen gekommen war.

Das Quidditchteam blieb davon natürlich ganz und gar nicht verschont. Hätte er doch nur nie den Fehler gemacht, zu behaupten, dass er Katie Bell heiß fand, dann würde er nicht an diesem blöden Bücherregal stehen und sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er die Wette gewinnen konnte.

Leise seufzte er frustriert auf. Sollte er einfach in die Vollen gehen oder es geschickt anstellen? Immerhin hatte er für seine Aufgabe drei ganze Wochen bekommen. So gnädig waren Malfoy und Flint dann doch gewesen.

Wovon er hier eigentlich sprach?

Von einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

Jawohl!

Außer, man hieße vielleicht Oliver Wood und war Gryffindors Sonnenschein neben Harry Potter wohl gemerkt.

Aber er schweifte schon wieder ab.

Was er von Katie Bell wollte, dass er, Adrian Pucey, so frustriert war, wie sonst kaum, außer wenn es hieß, seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz fünf Minuten vor der Angst fertig zu bekommen?

Ihr wollt es wirklich wissen?

Nun gut!

Ich hatte euch gewarnt!

Ich, Adrian Pucey, soll Katie Bell, Miss-wunderhübsch-und-fast-Freundin-von-Oliver-Wood, einen Kuss rauben.

Jawohl!

Ihr habt richtig gehört!

Genau das war der Wetteinsatz!

Ich küsse Katie Bell innerhalb von drei Wochen und kriege dafür 50 Galeonen von Draco Malfoy und Marcus Flint.

Wie ich die Beiden doch hasse!

Gerade wollte er lautlos aufstampfen, als er seine Chance witterte. Gerade konnte er noch sehen, wie sie das Zaubertrankbuch zur Hand nahm und lautlos aufseufzte. Aus sicheren Slytherinquellen wusste er, dass Katie Bell eine Niete in Zaubertränke war.

Zumindest waren das die Gerüchte, die man sich in den Kerkern erzählte.

Lautlos stieß er sich von dem Bücherregal ab, schnappte sich drei Bücher über Zaubertränke und machte dann einen galanten Bogen um das Bücherregal. Kurz sah er sich um. Zum Glück waren die umliegenden Tische frei und nur in den hinteren Ecken konnte er ein paar Schüler ausmachen, allerdings nicht die Farben der Umhänge.

„Na Bell? So ganz alleine hier?", fragte er mit einer Arroganz in der Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte. Eben hatte er noch gezittert und geschwitzt und jetzt brachte er solch einen Ton hervor. Sofort hob Katie ihren Kopf, erkannte ihn und rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Was willst du Pucey?", zischte sie nur und knallte mit voller Wucht das Zaubertrankbuch auf den Tisch, welches sie gerade zuvor in die Hand genommen hatte.

„Bell, Bell, Bell. Warum so unfreundlich? Ich habe dich nur gefragt, was du hier alleine machst, so ohne deine beiden Anhängsel Spinnet und Johnsson?"

Abermals genervt sah Katie auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, denn dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, wo dein Slytherinanhang ist, aber ich tu es nicht, weil es mich nicht interessiert. Verschwinde endlich, Pucey, ich will meinen Aufsatz gerne noch heute fertig bekommen.", schnappte sie und senkte dann den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass das Gespräch somit für sie beendet war.

Innerlich schrie Adrian frustriert auf. Das hatte er ja mal wieder super hinbekommen. Wenn das die nächsten drei Wochen so weiter ging, würde er die Wette verlieren. Wütend über sich selbst ging er ans Ende der Bibliothek und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische, wo er ebenfalls die Bücher auf den Tisch knallte.

Er musste sich dringend eine Strategie überlegen, sonst würde er wirklich verlieren. Da fiel ihm doch glatt ein, dass er mit Malfoy und Flint gar nicht ausgemacht hatte, was passierte, wenn er verlor. Das war gut so, denn so konnte er sich voll und ganz auf den Sieg konzentrieren, denn ein Pucey verlor wirklich nur sehr, sehr ungern.

Jetzt würde er sich erst einmal einen Plan zurechtlegen, wo er am Ende der Woche stehen wollte, ohne eine einzige Ohrfeige verpasst bekommen zu haben, also holte er sich von Madam Pince Pergament und Tinte und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, um sich seine Strategie zu entwerfen.

**XXX**

Reviews gerne gesehen und erwünscht! ;-)


End file.
